Commission: Kasumi's Next Mission Failed Even Sexier
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Direct Sequel to "Kasumi's Sexy Mission Failed." Don't read this if you haven't read that story first. A new weapon made by bad people, a new mission for Kasumi, and she seems to be making a habit out of getting into naughty shenanigans on her missions. Mission complete yet failed even sexier. Kasumi, lots of men, nowhere safe. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Kasumi's Next Mission Failed Even Sexier**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Clearly, one couldn't just have a nice late night/early morning snack at their assigned post, could they? The poor guard was utterly and completely dismayed. First, there was that one time back in Russia where some American bastard with cloaking tech put a gun to his head and later, choked him to unconsciousness, and now this? And he thought the private security sector was better.

All he wanted was a snack because he was starving and bored out of his mind, and three steps towards the mess hall, a wakizashi sword was put to his throat and arm twisted behind his back. Then, the sweetest, most beautiful voice he had ever heard whispered in his ear: "I'm sorry, mister. I need your help. I need access to the vault and I'm told your retina holds the key. So, please, this way~?"

At least her voice was nice and soothing, she smelled nice, like cherry blossoms, and those knockers of hers squished against his back? Ok, sure, there was the sword-to-the-throat issue…but all things considered, things could be worse. The guard just wished her wouldn't wake up jobless and with the mother of all chokehold-induced headaches…at least, hey, the sexy cutie was gentle when she pushed his face towards the retina scan. She even gave him a kiss on the cheek before she put him to sleep.

"Thank you, sir. You did something very good today~" Kasumi whispered into the guard's ear as she applied just the perfect amount of torque and pressure to put him to sleep well into the next morning. Plenty of time to hack the one terminal on the other end of the vault that just hissed open, destroy the prototype weapon blueprints stored in it and get out.

Some really bad people had taken notice of her and her Mistress Christie's NGO Philanthropy and doubled their efforts in making their lives difficult. Bad people that wanted even more weapons, each more terrible than the last, and that didn't leave either woman much time to eliminate them all in the prototype/planning stage. Some slipped through the cracks.

In any case, the terminal and the data stored in it were soon history, never to see the light of day. Kasumi sighed with relief after she hit the DELETE key one final time and smiled.

"And that's…done. Ok. Time to let Christie-sama know…" Well, Ok, the Brit didn't really like hearing Kasumi call her that, but the silver-haired woman wasn't there so it was all good. Kasumi giggled as she fished out her phone from her cleavage. The door to the vault was still open, so signal would reach Christie's phone, no problem.

She was about to hit the speed dial, but just as her thumb hovered above the CALL button, her phone started ringing, the dulcet tones of "How Crazy Are You?" echoing in the vault.

"…h-huh…Ok…this number…?" Kasumi blinked twice at the "UNKNOWN" caller ID. She chewed her bottom lip. It wasn't the most ideal time…but she was a good, polite girl. It could be important and she never liked to leave a call unanswered…

"Moshi moshi?" Kasumi answered, head tilted, arm crossed under her amazing, sizeable bosom, hand resting on her elbow.

Then…Kasumi gasped when she heard both the heavily-accented British voice…as well as the cocked hammer of a Browning High Power semi-automatic pistol an inch away from the back of her skull.

"Hello there, luv. Turn 'round, darling," a shiver ran up and down Kasumi's spine and the first thing she saw when she turned around was the British batch on the shoulder. Kasumi gave small smile and excitement began to build within her…

"Hey babe. It's been way too long, don't you think? You never called, y'know~?" The man with the spider tattoo cross his lower right face and neck grinned as he rested his arm over the Brit's shoulder next to him.

"Yeah. We missed you, lass~" Bravo Six said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye, his gaze going up and down Kasumi's body, from head to toe. "Bugger me, you look fine, Kasumi…" he cooed.

"H-Heh, we-well, it's not every day that I get to see you two…I guess today was my lucky day, huh? I should look my best~" Kasumi smiled.

She had a strange feeling that the gun in her face would never go off, and she was really beginning to look forward to what all three of them knew was about to happen. It was a good thing she was dressed for the part. Last time, Kasumi had worn her more traditional blue and white ninja garb…well, the last time that some _extracurricular_ activities took place in that particular mission.

On this night, however? Kasumi went for a different choice of attire. Tonight, she was clad in a white dress with a red logo on back, a side-less skirt, and red trim. On her arms were bridal gauntlets with gold wristbands, tied together with a ring on her middle fingers. Under her gauntlets were detached pull-on white sleeves. On her beautiful, nimble legs were white thigh-high stockings with white-with-red shin-guards. On her slender neck was a red choker necklace and the two halves of her skirt were held together by a pink belt. On the sides, the two men saw the hints of the pink lace that covered the treasures under the skirt. Kasumi's wakizashi sword with decorative red tassels was tied securely to back of the belt, but that was of no consequence. That sword may as well be a prop, a toy. It would be necessary tonight.

"Oh yeah, you do look so fine, babe~" Spider licked his smiling lips. "But…y'know? Last time? Twas just Bravo Six here and I. Tonight, however~?" His grin became just a tad wicked. Kasumi's smile disappeared and she gulped.

"Tonight? We brought some friends," Bravo Six purred and Kasumi suppressed a moan. Heat just spiked in her loins. She then gasped with shock and surprise when, with a strange sound, either silhouettes began to form behind Bravo Six and Spider and seconds later, there was the sound of devices shutting off…and those eight cloaked silhouettes revealed PMC troopers that clearly had been standing here, using optic camouflage all the time that Kasumi had been working on deleting the weapon data from the terminal.

"Y'see, thishere was all a trap, baby. Who do you think let the intel on that prototype leak?" Spider chuckled and slapped Bravo Six on the back and pointed his thumb at himself.

"We knew you'd come, luv. It had to be you, Kasumi~" The Brit licked his bottom lip.

"…oh my goodness…" Kasumi's arousal spiked again and she knew her panties were wet. She bit her lower lip…and smiled.

Sure, yes, there were seven guns (six of which were light machineguns) aimed at her while two of the now-unveiled troopers were busy shutting the door to the vault. No signal coming in or out. But…well, Kasumi had gotten out of tighter spots than this…and with far less pleasurable means. All things considered, she was lucky.

"Well…think you can handle ten cocks, Kasumi~?" Bravo Six grinned and began to lower his pistol. Kasumi's smile dazzled every man in the room with her.

"I think I can manage~! I'll do _any~thing_ to leave this room alive, after all…just, heh, please, be gentle…at first, Ok~?" Kasumi cooed and thus, with a nod, Bravo Six and Spider signaled for their friends to lower their weapons…and then, everyone started to shed their rather heavy and no doubt cumbersome-for-what-was-to-come tactical gear.

Kasumi bit the tip of her thumb as she saw those borderline god-like physiques being revealed. It was a feast of beefcake for her eyes. Good thing she was bisexual. She would definitely not have been purely lesbian for long after seeing the first penis come out to say hi from a trooper's briefs.

The soon-to-be-ero-ninja ginger squirmed and rubbed her thighs together awkwardly to try and contain the fire that was beginning to seriously bother her. The rippling muscles, the faces more beautiful and handsome than the last, those glorious pecs and abs, and those cocks being revealed one after another…Kasumi was getting wetter by the second. The ten specimens before her were arguably the most amazing examples of the male anatomy she had ever seen.

"So…you ready? You wore us out last time, you enjoyed us so much. Think _you_ can take on ten guys and not pass out, hmmm~?" Spider prompted. Kasumi took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her heart was racing, she was hot and beyond bothered. Her panties were soiled.

The white-and-red clad ninja girl reached up to undo her signature yellow hair-ribbon and shook her head to let her beautiful, silky ginger mane to flow free and cascade down her back till it touched her waist. Then, she gave her sweetest smile and most loving look, extending her arms, palms down and inviting.

"Please…I'm yours~"

It was an organized chaos. Bodies bumped into each other amidst the initial confusion and decisions of who got what part of Kasumi, but a giggle or two from her and some sweet coos of "It's Ok, you all~will get your fill of me, boys~" were enough to soothe their frenzy and in no time at all, the sounds of pleasure ensued.

Kasumi was squatting on the floor, her feet clad only in her stockings after her sandals were removed, and her inner thighs twitched and she shuddered upon feeling one pair of hands reach her legs and start to fondle her thighs, both the bare and clothed portions. Of course, her panties were long-since discarded (the stud that pulled them off having done so with his teeth and a teasing grin). Then, she moaned long and loud onto the cock she had in her mouth when hands moved around and under the sash of her white dress and an index and middle finger began to fiddle with her clit while another set of fingers, index, middle and ring slipped into the hot, wet folds of her pussy, first teasing the slit and then, delving right in to begin stroking her snatch while her clit continued to be teased.

"Mmmmm…mmmmm! Mmmhmmm~!" Kasumi looked up with a seductive gaze at the trooper in her mouth as she blew him, her head bobbing back and forth on his raging hard-on, lathering his shaft with her spit and sometimes pulling almost all the way just to lick the tip like a meaty lollipop and then, diving back in till her lips touched the very base. Then, she also poked out her tongue to give the stud's nuts a lick each time the heavy sack touched her chin.

Then, Kasumi only moaned, groaned and whimpered louder into her amazing blowjob when her gorgeous, big, heaving, shuddering breasts became the center of attention, the ero-ninja whining adorably-sexy when all that was being touched downstairs was just the glistening, dripping labia of her pussy, the stud handling her there having surgical precision, touching her labia just right and pulling away to keep her on edge whenever her hips bucked in a futile effort to press his fingers and palm further against her pussy.

Four hands moved to her titties; two from behind and two from the front. Her white and red ninja dress gave plenty of easy access, after all, and the hands behind her moved to grab her boobs by the sides and then, underside, hefting and kneading them in opposite directions. Then, the index and thumb fingers of the two hands in the front took her breasts by the diamond-hard, puffy nipples and began to toy with them, twisting, tweaking, pinching the cute, bright-pink nubs…and it was all done through the cloth of her dress' top half, providing the most achingly delicious friction.

Of course, while she was being groped, caressed and stroked, Kasumi's hand weren't idle by any means. While she gave head to the trooper in front, she had her velvet-skinned, warm hands becoming quite slick with the pre-cum leaking from the two cocks that she was giving expert handjobs to.

She jerked one off in clockwise, then counter-clockwise motions while she rubbed the palm of her hand on the cockhead of the other, sometimes letting go to stroke the balls and letting the studs pump their shaft on their own while she kneaded and caressed their nut sacks.

"Oh wow…shiiiit~" "Boss, she's truly fuckin' divine!" "Yeah, you weren't kidding! She's a dream come true~!" "These titties, wow these knockers…they're fuckin' glorious!" "Her mouth…ohhh her mouth…fuck, she sucks so good…!" Praises rang in her ears and Kasumi moaned with delight at the loving words as well as the stroking of her pussy and glorious manhandling of her bountiful bouncing bosom.

Her pussy ached and her boobs were so sensitive, she could cum at any second and she communicated this to the stud in her mouth, bobbing her head faster, her blowjob getting sloppy, spit dripping from her bottom lip and downwards to the man's balls.

"Ooouuu…Kas-Kasumi…oh my God…c-cumming!" He gave due warning and that only encouraged Kasumi to make him bust. At the same time, the hands on her breasts and snatch began to get wild, stroking, groping, kneading her body much more eagerly.

Finally, the stud in Kasumi's mouth came, spewing his warmth in her mouth and down her throat, the ginger ero-ninja expertly, skillfully swallowing each and every drop of his tribute.

Then, Kasumi's body began to burn deliciously and her boobs shook and heaved, her hips bucked wildly.

"C'mon, lads, enough teasing~" Bravo Six instructed and the men chuckled. The two studs Kasumi was servicing with her hands urged their buddy that just finished to move over. Then, just as orgasm finally began to approach her, Kasumi found herself getting face-fucked by one of the men she was fondling. The second his balls smacked her on the chin, Kasumi moaned and her cry of bliss upon cumming from being fondled and stroked so much was silenced by the hard stuffing of semen that poured down her throat as the man in her mouth finished.

Kasumi barely had a second to swallow that protein-rich load before another cock was served in her mouth, a handful of her silky ginger tresses in that calloused hand, his hips ablur as he humped her face with gusto.

The ero-ninja girl could only moan and look up at the man as he used her face, mouth and throat like a cocksleeve, her eyes hazy, half-lidded, cheeks drawn inwards to suck as hard as she could even while she was still cumming from the continued strokes of fingers in her pussy, fingers that she couldn't even count, there were so many, stroking and fingering her to orgasm again.

Kasumi could barely register the fact that she was still swallowing semen from the powerful ejaculation of the stud in her mouth. Before she realized, she was on her back, her arms limp at her sides, a lewd smile on her face as one stud knelt between her legs and held her spread open via his hands on her knees, his cockhead poking at her clit.

"You 'ready, babe? We'll make a _woman_ out of you, Kasumi~!" The eager, handsome beefcake grinned and Kasumi barely had time to yell out a "Yes! Do it! Do it, goooo~!" before she was already filled to capacity, the man's balls nice and snug against her sopping-wet pussy lips after he buried his entire length inside her in the first thrust.

Kasumi's breasts jiggled at her first scream of pleasure upon being penetrated, and then those bountiful orbs began to shake and bounce with the man's every thrust into her, keeping her knees in his grasp, the man marveling at the movements and motions of her fantastic tits as he thrust and pumped his hips, setting up a good, steady rhythm that had the most beautiful sighs, moans and other sounds of delight coming from Kasumi's parted, smiling mouth.

Then, Kasumi suddenly felt weight being pressed against her torso and she opened her hazy eyes to gaze up at Spider, his grin and his cock, throbbing, twitching and aiming right at her boobs.

The ero-ninja knew what to do. Spider straddled her torso and placed his cock right in the valley of Kasumi's breasts, which the girl herself was holding apart like two buns waiting for the sausage to be put between them.

"Ahhhhh…ohhh hoooh this is Heaven, baby…! Oh I knew I should've tried your knockers last time~! C'mon, work'em titties, work'em for me, Kasumi~" Spider groaned and moaned deeply as Kasumi's knockers smothered his hard-on, enveloped it completely in their warmth and firm yet yielding softness.

Sure, the stud in Kasumi's pussy didn't have the best view in the house, but looking down at the fluttering sash of her dress, looking at that ninja pussy sucking in and releasing his cock, her juices squirting out a bit each time his pelvis met hers, it was such an entrancing sight.

For a little while this paizuri and penetration combo went on and eventually, Spider and his fellow trooper's movements began to escalate, become faster, more frantic, their hips ablur as they humped Kasumi's cleavage and her pussy faster, harder, their intentions clear.

"Ahhh yesss…yesss…c'mon, get ready, Kasumi! Gonna paint that pretty face of yours!" "Kas…Kasumi…miss…! W-Where…where do you want it…?! Gonna cum…! Gonna cum a lot for you!"

Kasumi cried out her response particularly loudly whenever the cock inside her brushed against _that_ sweet spot within her with each escalating thrust, and also when Spider reached down to pinch and squeeze her nipples through the fabric of her dress for added friction and pleasure.

"Ahhh…ahhh~AH~! YES! Spider-san…! Please, yes! Do it! Mister! Inside! Inside! Cum inside me! Ahhhh~cu-cuuummmiiinnggg~!" And thus, Kasumi's back arched upon feeling the stud inside her oblige and he himself howled as he emptied his balls inside her, his semen flooding her insides and painting her hot-pink walls an off-white with his spunk.

All the while Spider groaned and thrust his hips into Kasumi's boobs to spray her cleavage, collarbone, neck, chin and lower face with his hot seed, with Kasumi still pumping his ejaculating shaft with her breasts.

Kasumi barely had a moment to rest, barely a moment to get her breath back and indulge in just a bit of afterglow before she found herself turned around, face down, ass up, the sash in the back of her dress lifted to fully expose the treasures below it. Her cum-leaking pussy, her glistening inner thighs, and her cute pucker between her ass cheeks.

"…haah…haaah…please…it's Ok…more…mo…motto…motto! Okashite kudasaiiii~!" Kasumi moaned and her entourage marveled at her sheer lewdness. One stud was quick to sweep in and grabbed Kasumi by those gorgeous, wide, womanly hips of hers and speared her pussy, giving her a good few quick pumps…and then, she whined with disappointment when he pulled out…yet that disappointment was short-lived as she soon realized he didn't intend to fuck her pussy to completion. He was just using the "natural" lube.

Kasumi's eyes shot wide open and she cried out "YES! That's Ok tooo-ooooouuuuuh~! Kiiiimochiiiiii~!" when her stud grabbed her by the ass cheeks, revealed the taut ring of muscles in the middle and plunged his glistening, well-lubricated shaft straight into her asshole, squat-thrusting into her, looking not unlike a dog in heat pounding his favorite bitch.

Kasumi took his enthusiasm and eagerness with much gusto, crying out, moaning, cooing with glorious pain-pleasure as her ero-ninja booty was plundered. She didn't need to rock or wiggle her hips as her stud had her well-handled, Kasumi just letting him do the work and rewarding his efforts with a beautiful cacophony of pleasure.

The ginger barely had enough presence of mind to give the cock that was suddenly presented to her a few nice licks and kisses to the head before Bravo Six had her hair in his grasp and his balls slapping her chin with his every powerful and fast thrust.

The rest of the squad cheered and gave cat calls and praises to Kasumi and their fellow private enforcers as they looked on at this spitroast.

Two of them got quite eager though. After all, those swaying, jiggling titties of Kasumi's looked so utterly delectable, those puffy nipples so pink and stiff. Their comrades chuckled as the two made their way over to the threesome and Kasumi's eyes shot wide open (when had she closed them?) when she suddenly felt two mouths latch onto her neglected nipples.

The two studs lay on their backs for more comfortable access to Kasumi's tits, one on either side, one pair of lips on each breast, sucking the nubs hard, sometimes one tugged at the nipple with his teeth then sucked on it gently in apology, while the other grabbed the tit in both hands and licked lazy circles on the areola, purposefully avoiding the nipple.

Kasumi's pussy juices squirted each time the stud in her ass pumped and thrust, his balls getting coated in her womanly essence. The girl was just so incredibly stimulated. It didn't take long for her to finish, and neither did it take much longer for Bravo Six in her mouth and his buddy inside her butt to let loose torrents of man-juice straight down her gullet and all the way to her eager, hungry, greedy tummy as well as down her anal passage, her backside getting thoroughly stuffed with semen to go along with her earlier creampie in the pussy.

Kasumi swallowed and then, sensually, lewdly licked her lips, her both holes down below leaking semen, the ero-ninja lying on her side. The men looked on in awe as Kasumi took one of her heaving breasts and brought her stiff nipple to her own lips and gave it a nice suck and tug.

"Mmmmm…motto…motto…~" She purred. In a flash, she found herself gently pulled up to her feet and she was being cradled in the arms of one handsome stud, his lips mashed against hers and tongue dominating her own in a deep, fiery kiss that soon had Kasumi moaning and pulling away to gasp and pant for air, then continue moaning as her stud grabbed her by the hips and plunged his cock in her pussy, beginning to pump upwards into her with slow but powerful strokes.

Kasumi went back to kissing her man, wrapping her arms and then, her beautiful, long, lean, stocking-clad legs around his waist, crossing her ankles over his ass…and then, he gave her thighs a good heft and squeeze and Kasumi gasped into their kiss when two other hands landed on her perfect, round ass and a thick, long, veiny shlong became firmly lodged in her asshole.

"Don't worry, we got'cha, Kasumi~" The stud in her ass cooed in the ero-ninja's ear and she gave a shaky nod and a long cry of delight with a moan at the end when her two men began to move in perfect tandem, one thrusting into her pussy and then, the other into her bum, the two beefcakes working up an absolutely marvelous double penetration rhythm.

Kasumi could barely focus on hanging on for dear life with her arms around the stud in front of her. Her legs couldn't keep up their lock around his waist and her stocking-clad toes were a couple of inches from touching the floor, her legs dangling almost limp, the only things keeping her in mid-air being the dongs pumping into her holes and their hands on her hips and thighs.

"Ii…ii…kimochiii…kimooochiiii…aahhhh…! Dicks…diiiicks…chinpou…chinpoooouuu~!" Kasumi moaned, her eyes hazy, tongue beginning to loll out of her mouth. Her head was foggy, she had trouble focusing. She felt so good. She missed this. Oh she missed this, she realized. She missed having big, throbbing, warm cocks in her holes.

Eventually, the two studs firmly inside her couldn't hold it in. Kasumi surrendering herself to them like a willing, living sex doll was just too incredible. Her holes were so hot, so tight, her anal and vaginal muscles seemed intent on milking them dry. Kasumi's booty and pussy felt too good. They needed to bust and further fill her up, and with good excuses to her hips and thighs and almost a full, solid minute of simultaneous, synchronized thrusts, the threesome screamed their release as orgasm tore through Kasumi's magnificent ero-ninja body and her two hunks bust nut and creamed her both holes.

"More, more, more more moooreee! Motto! Motto!" Kasumi's hair whipped her in the face with the thrashing of her head as she came and cried out with delirium. In a flash, Bravo Six and Spider were upon her, Spider on his back, Kasumi on top of him, squatting above him, riding his cock Cowgirl while at the same time blowing Bravo Six as he stood above his American buddy, Kasumi bobbing her head back and forth and servicing him with every ounce of her will and strength while bouncing hard up and down on Spider's dong, his balls smacking her in the ass with her every descent and his upward thrusts.

Kasumi gasped with a moan at the end, having to pull away from the British man-meat to get her breath back and cry out with white-hot bliss as another eager stud came up behind her, grabbed her by the boobs and gave a hard squeeze to those udders and then speared Kasumi's overused, cum-filled asshole.

The ero-ninja was now getting triple-penetrated, all three of her holes filled to the brim with **man** , the girl fully-straddling Spider instead of squatting on top of him, her hands on his perfect pecs.

This was truly the first time Kasumi had ever been involved in this particular situation, and it felt so mind-numbingly fucking good. She was between conscious and regressing, returning to the female's most basic instinct. She was being used and abused and enjoyed and she loved every last single second of it. The taste, feeling, smell, all of **man** overwhelmed her. She couldn't get enough. She could only moan, groan, gasp and become further immersed in this triple penetration. Her body burned deliciously, her white-and-red ninja dress clung to her hot, sweaty body, the cloth nigh ruined by the mixed bodily fluids.

Kasumi had no idea how long it was till Bravo Six, Spider and their comrade in her ass finally bust. She was too immersed in servicing and being worshipped by their cocks that she had long-since discarded the concept of time in this, her gangbang. All she knew was multiple orgasms, each more powerful and body-wracking than the last. Her pussy convulsed with a vaginal heartbeat that milked Spider was all he was worth, his balls firmly planted against her squirting labia as she came and he flooded her insides with even more spunk. Meanwhile, Bravo Six held the back of Kasumi's head flush up against his crotch as he blew his wad and fed her a massive protein pickup right from the tap. And to accompany all the jizz in her pussy and mouth, throat and tummy, the hunk behind Kasumi grit his teeth and continued to pound her asshole even as he ejaculated, sighing with satisfaction once he was done unloading his payload into her backdoor.

When Kasumi regained the ability to think again, she could only smile and purr "Yeeessss~!" upon getting maneuvered by a stud to lie on top of him, back-to-front, his cock entering her ass with no resistance whatsoever. Then, Kasumi only squealed with bliss and spread her legs as far wide as they would go to make room for a second stud to let him plunder her pussy. Then, a third man moved in and squatted on top of her torso and took her titties in his hands and smothered his dong with those glorious ero-ninja breasts and began humping her boobs with all his might.

As if that wasn't enough, Kasumi found her face being tilted to the side and a cock presented to her. She gave the head a kiss and then opened up, tongue out, encouraging her boytoy to stuff her face with his man-meat.

Then, Kasumi's wandering hands were met by two shafts on either side of her and the ginger immediately began to fondle and stroke and jerk them off with her velvety, bridal gauntlet-clad hands.

And if she thought they weren't done, Kasumi was proven wrong in the best way, as she felt her waist-long ginger tresses grabbed by two hands and then wrapped around two cocks, now two more studs masturbating with her silky hair.

And last but definitely not least, Bravo Six and Spider themselves, the two hunks that started it all, took care of their hard-ons with Kasumi's cute, white stocking-clad feet, Bravos Six rubbing the underside of his shaft with the sole of her foot while Spider rubbed the head of his cock with Kasumi's foot as well as her toes.

There were ten men total all working Kasumi into a frenzy of debauchery, using each and every part of her gorgeous, uber-sexy ninja body to the purpose she was likely born for. She was made for this.

Eventually, however, all things, no matter how incredible, no matter how pleasurable they may be, have to come to an end and this gangbang for Kasumi was no exception.

The ginger had no idea how many orgasms she had during the final stage of her debauchery, but she knew that the absolute best was yet to come. Kasumi whined and moaned when the cocks that she had been worshipping suddenly left, abandoned her, pulled away and out of her…but then she realized what was about to happen and she smiled with delirium. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, tongue out, the girl, now a woman, lying on her back on the soothingly cold floor, one hand groping her breast and the other masturbating her pussy furiously all the while her entourage of beefcakes stood all around her, beating their meats, their shafts all pointed straight at her.

" _CUMMING!"_ Everyone chorused and Kasumi screamed with her last orgasm of the night/morning as the ten private military contractors launched a ten-gun salute upon Kasumi.

Semen splattered everywhere, cloth and skin alike, and a beautiful, serene smile remained on Kasumi's face all throughout the experience, the ero-ninja moaning sweetly when the bountiful spray of cum landed on her face and tongue.

There was the sound of labored breathing, soft groans, some moans…and then, gasps and ten nigh simultaneous thuds. Kasumi's gangbang entourage had all just passed out from sheer exhaustion and satisfaction…but Kasumi herself was just getting up.

The ginger gave a soft giggle and she wiped cum off her upper and then, lower face, and then licked her fingers clean.

"I'm…hah…haaah…so sorry, boys…but this? This isn't enough to wear out a ninja like me…a ninja…as lewd~as me. You may want to consider calling it a lot~more back up next time~" She sing-sang and then, she made for the door to the vault.

Kasumi was about to whip out her phone, which she had set down earlier and picked up just now, to call Christie…but just as she remembered there were no comms. coming in or out of this place, the vault opened…and Kasumi gave her best, most beautiful smile upon meeting the ice-cool gaze of Christie, her one and only mistress…after the silver-haired woman had idly knocked out the guard that Kasumi herself had "convinced" to help her with the retina scan in the first place.

Poor bastard. Kasumi gave an awkward chuckle.

Christie gave a soft sigh and rested a hand on her white-and-black bodysuit-clad hip, reaching out with three fingers to wipe semen off of Kasumi's cleavage and then, lick it off her fingers while looking over Kasumi's shoulder.

The vault looked like…well…the most fitting term Christie could think of on the spot…a graveyard of cocks.

"Now…Kasumi, darling…what did I tell you about being a sex toy?"

Kasumi sweatdropped. The tone of voice and the look on Christie's face…the ero-ninja girl knew she was in trouble…and that only made her wet.

 **~The End~**

 **Author's Notes:** 'Cuz Kasumi is the gift that keeps on giving. LOL Kasumi and~her beautiful, beautiful, su~per-easy-access-to-the-goods white and red ninja dress, amirite? ;3 Thank you to the commissioner that kindly asked to stay in anonymity. Thank you so very much for your patronage~!

So, su~per awesome reviews for thishere 5k words of porn, 'k?

Seeya'll next commission or story for funzies~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
